This invention relates to archery components, particularly a method of spinning the arrow shaft immediately upon being released from a bow.
Presently, most arrow shafts have various sizes and numbers of fletches or vanes of different designs. These vanes are for the purpose of better stablization to start the arrow shaft spinning as early as possiable. Spinning the arrow shaft is a must for stablization, for the following reasons;
First, when a standard arrow shaft is released from a bow, the arrow shaft bends around the bow staff. This is due to the arrow being forced to go from a dead standstill to full speed instantly. This bending back and forth, and the fact that the standard arrow shaft has vanes, account for great wind resistance and decreases arrow shaft speed.
Second; as the standard arrow shaft leaves the bow, it bends back and fourth until the wind hitting the fletches or vanes starts the arrow shaft to spinning. This spinning action is what causes the arrow shaft to stop bending back and forth, and strighten out, and travel more directly to the target.
Third; the more distance the arrow shaft has to travel, the more time it has to straighten out. Accuracy in archery depends greatly on in flight arrow shaft stablization, and stablization depends on spinning.
This invention is designed to start the arrow shaft spinning the moment the arrow nock leaves the bow string. This early spinning gyro action is the absolute basis of accuracy. When an arrow enters a target as if it were shot from some angle other than straight on the target, its due to being shot from very close range, and the arrow shaft has not stopped oscillating. The vaneless arrow shaft assists in solving the above problems.